This invention relates to the field of letteerboxes and in particular with those secured against tampering by use of a locked compartment for incoming mail.
Similar items exist, see like U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,603 and 4,361,271 which provide a locked mail box. None of these provide an openable container for the storage of outgoing mail before the postman comes to pick it up and a locked container for incoming mail that has an inwardly projecting flange that prevents evil doers from reaching their hands into the box.